1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a fused polycyclic heteroaromatic compound, an organic thin film including the same, and an electronic device including the organic thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat display devices, e.g., liquid crystal displays or organic electroluminescent displays, are provided with a variety of thin film transistors (TFTs) to drive them. The TFT may include a gate electrode, source/drain electrodes, and a semiconductor layer that may be activated in response to the operation of the gate electrode. The semiconductor layer may include an organic semiconductor material that is controlled by a current between the source electrode and the drain electrode using an applied gate voltage.
Recently, as a material for a channel of the TFT, organic materials, e.g., pentacene or polythiophene, have been studied. In the case of polymer or oligomer organic materials, e.g., F8T2 (poly(9,9-dioctylfluorene-co-bithiophene)) as a polythiophene-based material, a solution process, e.g., spin casting, may be desirably applied. However, problems of decreased charge mobility and increased off-state leakage current may occur. Further, low-molecular-weight organic materials, e.g., pentacene, may have a relatively high charge mobility of about 3.2 to about 5.0 cm2/Vs or more, but may require a relatively expensive apparatus for vacuum deposition at the time of forming a thin film. Therefore, the low-molecular-weight organic material may be unsuitable for use in the preparation of a film having a relatively large area, and processibility may be undesirable.
Thus, there have been attempts to devise materials for channel layers having increased charge mobility and improved processibility. The related art discloses dimeric bisbenzodithiophene, in which rings may be fused in groups of three and thus increased charge mobility may be realized.
However, the development of an organic semiconductor material, satisfying improved electrical properties and processibility, may still be required in the art.